Rescue Me
by Comet Jessica
Summary: What would happen if Troy had a twin? And his biological parents were divorced? What happens when Chad falls for Troy's sister? ChadOC. Please R&R.
1. The Trailer

Hey people! This is my first High School Musical fan fiction, so please be easy with me. I was reading some other fan fictions and someone, I don't remember who, did a trailer before they went on with the story so that is what I'm going to do. Bold is announcer, regular is scene.

**First, it was Sharpay and Ryan Evans. **

"Ryan!" Sharpay smiled evilly and grabbed her brother's arm. "I know just how to get to Troy."

**Then, it was Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez.**

"This will be the best school year ever!" Troy assured Gabriella.

**And now, two more people will cross paths…**

"I will make sure everything goes my way," Sharpay gleamed.

**Chad Danforth…**

"Wait…what? A new girl? How is this going to help with my break-up?" Chad looked at his best friend in bewilderment.

**Chica Bolton…**

"Hi, I'm Troy's sister, Chica. I'm the new girl," Chica extended her hand to Gabriella.

**But...Conflict happens every time.**

"Chad, I've been needing to talk to you for a long time," Sharpay leaned against Chad's shoulder.

**Will Chad and Chica ever make it through the school year?**

"Chad, it's okay, I understand. You like Sharpay more than me. That's great." Chica turned away from him.

**Not if Sharpay can help it.**

"Now, Troy, you wouldn't want the whole school to know that Chad's a cheater would you?" Sharpay whispered from behind Troy.

**Will Troy defend his friend?**

"You have to make a choice right now, Troy, for your friend," Gabriella said hugging Troy.

**Find out September 1st, 2007.**

"I'm not going down without a fight," Chad said, determined.

**Not Yet Rated.**

"I didn't want you to see what I had to live with, Chad. That's why I always wanted to come to your house," Chica spoke softly.

HSMHSMHSM

Well, let me know what you think of the trailer, would you? I won't be able to write for a week.


	2. Chapter 1: Coach Bolton's announcement

I decided to add the first chapter to see if maybe people didn't see my fic. Disclaimer: I don't Own anyone except for Chica and her Mother and Stepmother.

Chapter 1: Coach Bolton's announcement

"Troy! I need to talk to you. Come on down!" Coach Bolton yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Troy ran down the stairs, and said "Yeah, Dad?"

Coach placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You remember your twin sister, Chica, right?"

Troy looked up, surprised. "Yeah, what about her?" Of course, Troy and Chica were close, but she lived with their biological mother across town and went to West High.

Troy's father replied, "Well, your mother has decided to move to East High and that means that Chica is going to go to your school."

Troy's eyes lit up with excitement. "Really?! I mean, wow! Wait till everyone hears about this!" Coach smiled at him while Troy ran up and finished getting ready.

HSMHSMHSMHSM

"Mom! I'm going to be late!" Chica grabbed her stuff, threw it in the car, and rushed inside to find her mom. She was excited to be able to see her twin again.

"All right, I'm coming." Maria Sontiera came down the stairs. They got in the car and on the way, Maria said to her daughter, "Listen, after today, we're not going to have the car anymore. We hardly have enough money to stay in this apartment and have food, I can't keep buying gas. So you're going to have to walk to school and back, okay?"

Chica sighed, and then said, "Yes mom."

HSMHSMHSMHSM

Chad Danforth ran a hand through his hair. He had gotten to school early in hopes of talking to Taylor again. He remembered the scene.

He had walked up to his locker and when he had opened it, a letter fell out. He read it and tried to keep his composure. This girl who was a genius basically just broke up with him via letter. Not in person, but a letter. It still hurt.

Chad reached in his pocket and re-read the note before tossing it in the trash. He heard a school bus stop just outside the school.

"Hey, Chad! Wait up!" Chad turned to see Troy running up to him.

"Oh, hey," Chad tried to smile at his best friend, but Troy saw right through it. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Taylor broke up with me. According to this letter she wrote, she feels as if I'm not paying enough attention to her. I'm at her house every day, talking to her. A guy can only do so much." Chad griped.

"Oh, Sorry to hear that, but hey. I got something that will make you feel better. There's this new girl…"

Chad interrupted him. "A New girl? How is that going to help with my break-up?" Chad looked at his best friend in astonishment.

"Okay, it may seem bad now, but just you wait. There's more. She's my sister."

Chad stopped and stared. "Sister?! Troy, maybe you've forgotten, but I've been to your house. You don't have any siblings."

Troy rolled his eyes. "She lives with our biological mom."

"Okay so how old is she?"

"Same age as me."

"Wait, so she's your…"

"Yup. She is my twin, and she happens to be older than me by five minutes."

Just then someone yelled out Troy's name.

HSM HSM HSM

So here's chapter 1. Please read and review and I would appreciate it if you would give me pointers, if there is need to be some. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2: The Meet

Hey, sorry it took a while. My story became overpowered by other stories. Couldn't find it for a while. Thank you for the review!

Chapter 2: The Meet

Troy turned around and saw Chica. Chica ran to him and gave him a hug. He said, "It's been so long, Chica. How have you been?"

She looked at him and said, "Oh, same old same old. Mom's being her usual self. It certainly has been too long. How has it been here?"

"Been great. Oh, Chica, this is Chad Danforth. Chad? This is my sister Chica."

Chica extended her hand out to Chad and shook hands. "Nice to meet you," she said.

"Same." Chad smiled.

Chica heard the bell and said, "Oh, gotta go to my next class. See you."

She went walking off, past Sharpay Evans and her brother, Ryan. "Who's that new person and why was she hugging Troy? That's supposed to be my job." She stated.

Ryan patted her on the back and said, "I don't know, sis. Why don't you ask Troy?"

She hit Ryan's hand away and scolded, "I can't go ask him. That would be too obvious. But I do know how I can find out."

Troy and Chad walked past them and were talking about Taylor. She had found someone else, according to the note. "Maybe it's a prank. Maybe someone else wrote it." Troy offered.

"Like who? You?" he asked sarcastically.

"No. Never me. I'm just saying. Anyways, see you later."

"Later, dude."

Chica walked into science class and heard Gabriella say to Taylor, "There's a new girl? Where'd she come from?"

Chica walked up to them calmly. "Hi. I'm Troy's sister, Chica. I'm the new girl," she said, extending her hand out to Gabriella.

"No way. I've been to Troy's house loads of times and he's never mentioned you. I'm Gabriella Montez, his girlfriend," Gabriella said, taking her hand.

" Nice to meet you. I'm his twin and I live with our biological mother."

"Oh."

Then Sharpay walked in, and said, "Did I just see another new student hit on Troy? What will happen next?" She smiled evilly at Gabriella thinking that she would get upset. She just laughed.

Chica turned to Sharpay and said, "I wouldn't hit on him in my life."

"Oh, really? Then what was it I saw in the hallway? Flirting? Isn't that just as bad?"

Chica rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm his sister, snobby one." Everyone in the room looked at Chica, gawk eyed.

"Uh!" Sharpay squealed, too surprised to say anything else. Then she walked away to her seat.

"Wow. I have got to hand it to you. You have guts," Taylor said in approval.

Chica smiled and sat down.

LUNCH HOUR

Troy and Chad sat next to each other waiting for the girls to come.

"Chad, come on. You need to show Taylor that she means nothing to you. Get a different girlfriend or something." Troy tried to console his friend.

"Like who? Not many people here are single. Even Zeke has a girlfriend."

Then, as if on cue, Chica walked in the cafeteria.

"Oh, I know someone who isn't single. Look over there," he pointed to his sister.

Chad turned and said, "Your sister? That would be a little too weird."

"Come on, all you have to do is try."

Chad looked at Troy and said, "Are you all right? I think someone dropped you one too many times on the head when you were a baby."

"Ah. I'm just a little crazy."

"Fine, I'll ask her, but let me do it, okay?"

"You got it." Then Troy thought, _Dude, I just set my best friend up with my sister._

HSMHSMHSM

Sorry it took so long again. 1 review is 1 update.


End file.
